Timeline
0- Milky way first meets Sagittarius A | 117- Scutum-Crux is born to Milky Way and Sagittarius A | 253- Norma, and Cygnus are born to Milky Way and Sagittarius A | 400- Sagittarius and Perseus are born to Milky Way and Sagittarius A | 491- XXX is born to Scutum-Crux | 622- Orion is born to Perseus | 634- XXX is born to Scutum-Crux | 769- Perseus grants part of his section to Orion 770- XXX is born to Scutum-Crux | 867- Viylea is born to Scutum-Crux | 936- Scutum Crux gives a sun to XXX and XXX | 949- Scutum Crux gives a sun to Viylea and XXX | 954- Viylea splits into Viylea and Sol. Charlie is born to Orion. | 998- Charlie receives Earth | 1005- Charlie creates humans | -1098- Thello is born to Viylea and Sol | -1419- Mayertha is born to Viylea and Sol | -1437- XXXX is born to Charlie and an Earth human | -1452- Karl is born to XXXX | -1655- Moco is born to Viylea and Sol -1656- Emmanuel is born from Karl via m i t o s i s | -1757- Kiinu is born to Viylea and Sol | -1773- Giopra is born to Viylea and Sol | -1989- Buenia is born to Viylea and Viylea passes away. Sol gives his children planets. | -2197- Emmanuel writes a book about humans & their beliefs | -22- Buenia creates her first living creature | Year 0- Buenia creates her first human. 1- Buenia creates the Elster and the Cade | 12- Buenia creates Khialopes and Sailopes 13- Buenia creates Dragons | 217- Kiinu creates Claranotans, Clara and Nota | 514- Julian Dildo is born 515- Bryan Dump is born | | 711- Gard Harridan is born | 716- Malena XXX is born | 750- Jay Harridan is born to Gard and Malena Harridan | 754- Norton Harridan is born to Gard and Malena Harridan | 757- Chance Olivo is born | 760- Denna Bordelle is born. Noah Taylor is born. His parents sell him to the king to be a servant. 761- Elliot Harridan is born to Gard and Malena Harridan | 781- Katrina Navarro is born to Nikolas and Rozanne Navarro | 785- Noah Taylor, Elliot Harridan and party come across Buenia’s castle. Elliot is killed. 786- Chance Olivo and Denna Bordelle are married | 788- Adrestus Navarro is born to Nikolas and Rozanne Navarro | 790- Caroline Terrel is born | 805-Vivian and Emilia Olivo are born to Chance and Denna Olivo 806- Noah Taylor founds the Department of protection, changes his name to Blank | 808- Caroline Terrel and Adrestus Navarro are married | 810- Iros and Themisteus are born to Adrestus Navarro and Buenia | 813- Loreline Navarro is born to Adrestus and Caroline Navarro | | 1885- Frank Welker is born | 1888- Josef Welker is born 1889- Emily Grayson is born | 1892- Sadie Welker is born | 1910- Emily Grayson and Josef Welker are married. Daniel Broughton is born to Hugh and Lanette Broughton. Brandon Ruben is born. Harris Austin is born. 1911- William is born to Emily and Josef Welker. Julia and Lydia Azizi are born. | 1915- Kyle Ruben is born 1916- Jackie is born to Emily and Josef Welker | 1919- Charles is born to Emily and Josef Welker, Blaze is born | 1962- George Wesch is born | 1965- Alexander Seacumberton is born | 1975- Jason Marshall is born | 1977- Wanda Lufrem is born | 1983- Donovan Meyer is born to Tamonte Freeman and Camila Meyer 1984- Blaine Lowes is born, Nathan Hestor is born | 1987- Jesse Calvin is born | 1991- Grune Forhaven is born 1992- Wanda Lufrem starts training at DoP | 1994- Sebastien Olivo is born | 1999- Tori Mercier is born 2000- Bryn Olivo, Jayden Alvarado, Mark Mercier are born 2001- Oliver is born to Ka’eo Mahelona and Klara Hassan 2002- Brook Lufrem is born to Jason Marshall and Wanda Lufrem 2003- Enery Iti is born | 2005- Rosa is born to Ka’eo Mahelona and Klara Hassan | 2007- Oliver and Rosa are adopted by George Wesch and Alexander Seacumberton 2008- Grune Forhaven begins training at DoP | 2019- Modern day ''